mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure
|series=''Gavin O'Neal Davis'' |genre=Platform Action-adventure Action role-playing |modes=Single-player |platforms=PlayStation 2 }} is a Platform-adventure videogame in the Mitchell Van Morgan series, developed by SIMS Co., Ltd. and Aspect, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the PlayStation 2. It was originally released on April 28, 2005 exclusively in Japan, but was later released in other regions as an unlockable game in. The game is a spin-off and a prequel to the Mitchell series following the adventures of Mitchell's trusty sidekick Gavin as he tries to save an island from Witchcart, who threatens to turn anyone opposing her into crystals with her magic and also before meeting Mitchell. Plot While flying his plane, Gavin discovers a small island and lands to investigate. While initially appearing to be uninhabited, he eventually comes upon an old woman. She declares herself to be the great Witchcart, and claims the island and everything on it as her own, threatening to transform any dissidents into crystal. She then heads off with her henchmen, and Gavin, determined to stop her, chases after them. Gameplay The gameplay of Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure is less in line with the familiar platforming style of the traditional Mitchell Van Morgan games. There are no mvm coins or power stones to be collected, Dr. Marquessa is entirely absent and Gavin is constantly "suspended" in flight mode and clears each stage simply by completing each course from left to right. The screen is fixed and constantly moves along with him. Should Gavin fall, bump into objects or touch the ground, he loses a life. Across each stage Tails carries a golden mvm coin with him which he can throw as a projectile to defeat enemies or break walls. Using the mvm coin, he will also latch on to any number of devices the player will encounter in each stage, ranging from gymnastics bars to rail carts. In order to stay afloat, the player must constantly watch Gavin's flight meter, which slowly drops to zero. Scattered across the map are Mint Candies which Gavin can collect in groups of either one, two or three to replenish his stamina. Characters Gavin , is a character in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series of video games, comics, and animated series released by Nickelodeon (Viacom) & THQ (now by THQ Nordic). He is an 15 year-old, African-American brainiac with a nickname Gavie in henced. He is known to be Mitchell Van Morgan's sidekick and a mechanic. He is able to use his jetpack to propel himself into the air for a limited time. His debut was along with the Mitchell characters on the 1998 kids choice awards, introduced in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' in Feb 1998 for Game Boy; the Game Boy Color version was released in the start of 1999. *Witchcart, an old human witch who rides around in a specialised rail cart on an island she claims as her own, and is the main villain. She claims she is able to turn any dissenters into crystal. In the game, the goal of Tails is to free the island and its inhabitants from her tyranny. Aside from an army of robots, Wendy's main lackeys are: *Fockewulf, a blue male anthropomorphic wolf who rides a flying bike. He appears to be named after Focke-Wulf, a German company known for manufacturing military aircraft for the Luftwaffe during the second World War. Fockewulf is the first boss of the game, fighting Tails in Rail Canyon, the second level (the first level has no boss). He fights by throwing grenades at Tails, which explode into four pieces on impact. *Bearenger, a black male anthropomorphic bear who rides a small flying rocket with a shark face similar to the Flying Tigers fighter planes from World War II. He is the boss of Ruin Wood, the third level. Bearenger fights by firing energy projectiles in sets of three from his rocket. *Carrotia, a white female anthropomorphic rabbit who pilots a flying vehicle shaped like a carrot. She wears blue eye shadow and a large red bow. She is the boss of Metal Island, the fourth level, where she fights by firing small carrot-shaped homing missiles and throwing kisses. Reception On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the game a 22 out of 40.NEW GAMES CROSS REVIEW: テイルスのスカイパトロール. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.333. Pg.34. 5 May 1995. Other media Witchcart later appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog series from Archie Comics, where she is depicted as a troll witch and the sister of Walter Naugus, who originally appeared as a villain in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon. She is here known as Wendy Naugus—Wendy being a fan-given nickname for her game's counterpart—and her minions are referred to as the Witchcarters. References External links *Official Nickelodeon Webpage *Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure at Super Mitchell Land - contains info, screenshots and a basic walkthrough. Category:2005 video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:SIMS games Category:Aspect Co. games Category:THQ games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoon video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Gavin games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video game spin-offs Category:Video game prequels Category:Witchcraft in video games Category:Role-playing video games introduced in 2005 Category:Action role-playing video games Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure